Not-Your-Average-Hallmark Movie
by ImStillStanding
Summary: You are the daughter of Tony Stark, millionaire-playboy-philanthropist-avenger. When your bond with a certain spider begins to grow, how will he react? This story sucks oh well pls read/review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hi everyone! This is my first public fanfic but I've been writing for a _very_ long time. This chapter is kinda lame, but the second chapter is better. I will be posting weekly and please _do not_ forget to read & review! I will read comments as often as possible, but if i don't, I apologize.

If you didn't know: Y/N-Your name

Y/H/C-Your hair color

Y/E/C- Your Eye Color

Please alert me if I forgot anything

 **CHAPTER 1**

Everyone would think that being Tony Starks daughter would be a life to live. Luxurious house, expensive clothes, a lifestyle that girls from all over the world would envy. Wrong. You aren't just Tony's daughter, you're also his co-worker. You were born with superhuman abilities. You read minds, you can control he elements, and you are an avenger. The youngest to be exact. You woke up every morning, got changed, just like any other girl, but then you went downstairs and got greeted by seven smiling faces.

"Mornin' kiddo" Your dad walked past you and gave you a quick side hug.

"Hey." You sighed and headed straight to the refrigerator. You could have the worlds biggest fridge and still not find anything to eat.

"What's wrong Y/N?" Natasha, the closest thing you had to a mother asked you, worried.

"I start school today." You had never been to a public school before, but you were pretty sure you knew how it went. Seniors shoving freshman into lockers, the geeks, the jocks, the peps, the nerds, the same things you had seen in every high school movie you had ever seen, and you would be damned if school was nothing like the way it was portrayed on television.

Bucky gave you a smile of merely pity. "Aww, is the littlest Avenger not ready to go to school with the big dogs?" He was always calling you that, and nothing annoyed you more. You walked around and sat next to him, punching him hard on his human arm. "Ow! Tony! Your daughters abusing me!" He pouted.

"I would be too." He responded nonchalantly. You giggled pulled out your phone, checking the time.

"So, how is this gonna go?" You asked your father. He had arranged your schedule, so school would be easier. He sat down across from you on a barstool and rubbed his goatee.

"Well, you remember Peter, right?"

Your eyes shot up from your phone and lit up at the mention of his name. Peter Parker was a kid, 15, who hung out at the tower a lot, seeing as he was supposed to be becoming an Avenger along side you. "Y-yeah, why?"

Your dad noticed the excitement mentioning him gave you. "Well, since you guys are gonna be on the same team, I figured he ought to get to know you better as soon as possible. He's in all your classes except one. Your electives are P.E. and Spanish. Peter's gonna help you with everything and anything. All your teachers and the principal know about your," He paused to do air quotes, "situation, and I told them that if you had to leave class immediately I would let you know using this." He slid a small black box toward you, and you looked from it to him, confused. You opened the box apprehensively and pulled out its contents. It was an earpiece the shade of your skin.

"Nice! So, if you ever need anything you'll just call?" He nodded and smiled.

"Peter should be here soon, I gotta get him his new suit, then Happy's gonna drop both of you off at school. Capiche?" You nodded and smiled, silently thanking him. Just then the doorbell rang. Your heart skipped two beats. _Peter?_

"I'll get it!" You called as you ran to the door. As you swung it open you were pleasantly surprised to see, not Peter unfortunately, but the King of Wakanda instead. "Oh! Your majesty!" You bowed dramatically, and he chuckled.

"Y/N, you can get up, I already told you to call me T'challa."

You up righted yourself but curtseyed still. "Sorry! So, what are you doing here? Don't you have, like, a kingdom to manage?"

"Wow, eager to get rid of me?" T'challa glided past you into the tower, smiling. "I'm here on vacation, I have to pick up my suit, and your father owes me breakfast because he lost a bet." You caught up with him and walked back into the foyer.

"Why?"

"Because he bet that he was richer than me. Now, I am not an envious man, but a bet is a bet, and he owes me breakfast."

"…So, your richer than my dad?"

He shrugged and smiled "Guilty!"

As the two of you entered the room everyone greeted T'challa.

"Hey!" Bucky began "Look what the cat dragged… look at the cat the dragged... look at-"

T'challa put up a hand and stopped him from talking. "Just stop while your ahead."

Everyone laughed. As the conversation picked up, JARVIS called out your name.

"Miss Stark, Happy is waiting for you in the lobby with Mr. Parker. Master Stark ordered me to tell you that he would be picking you up today after school."

"Alright. Thanks, Jarv. Bye everyone!" You swung your backpack over your shoulder and head to the elevator, followed by a chorus of "Later kid" and "Good luck sweetie" s.

You strutted out the front door of the Stark building and Happy smiled, ironic, considering his name was given to him to reflect his personality, him being a little salty that is. "Good morning Miss Stark. You took a break from texting Peter and letting him now you were there and greeted Happy in return. Happy opened your door for you and you climbed into the car. Peter looked up from his phone and a luscious brown curl fell onto his face, sending a surprising shock through your body. "Hey!" Peter scooted over on the seat and made room for you. You smiled and pushed you Y/H/C hair out of your face. You sat down and texted him.

"What's up with Happy?"

"IKR? It's like he's a different person."

"Maybe we should ask him about it."

"Nah." You look out the window and thought about school.

"So," Your fingers glided across the screen. "What's Midtown like?"

"You ever seen Napoleon Dynamite?"

"Yeah?

"Yeah, basically that, but with less tater tots."

You laugh out loud "Unfortunately." You replied.

"All right," Happy chimed in as Peter stole a glance at you, that seemed to be laced with…admiration? "We're here." The two of you got out of the car. "Have a good one Y/N!" Happy smiled again and waved at you as you walked up the steps of the school.

"Bye Happy!" Peter called after him. Happy frowned and drove away, you couldn't hold in a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, i have to apologize, but I will be taking down my story due to the rules of this site. Apparently, reader inserts are not allowed, but I will be making an account on a different site pretty soon so you'll be able to find all my stuff there once I do that. Again I apologize for the inconvenience. Thanks!


	3. See ya' Later

Alright, so I have been on here for literally three days, but I have chosen to delete my account due to my inability to write reader insert fanfiction. I am not very good at writing at all, but I'm best at that, so I'm deleting my account in all because I don't want my followers {2} to be disappointed when I don't post anything. Again, I'm sorry, but I've never really been a big fan of sharing my stories anyway. Thank you to all that read my story, but there will not be a continuation. I'll probably start on A03, but I'll have to request an invite. Thanks Again.

Yours for the revolution,

ImStillStanding


End file.
